


Easier to Run

by Musical_life



Series: One shots [8]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_life/pseuds/Musical_life
Summary: I'm usingLinkin Park'ssong this time.Shuake Confidant Week; Day 3 - Neglect (and Death oops lol)





	Easier to Run

During the times Akechi was with the Phantom Thieves, Akira noticed how pale the other boy was and it only got worse as the days went by. One afternoon, Akechi stopped by Leblanc and sat in his, by now, usual spot, he looked paler than usual - A fact that only served to worry Akira more. He sees Akechi’s eyes take in the scenery slowly, noting the fact that when he orders his usual his voice comes out slurred,

As Akira makes Akechi’s order, he can’t help but notice how the other’s eyes either fixed on his wrists or on at least one occasion, his neck. Akira sets Akechi’s order down in front of him, he feels a cold but strong hand clasp his wrist. He tugs at the other boy's fingers, panicking when he can’t pry them off.

“Akechi…” Akira squeaks, having given up on trying to remove the other boy’s fingers.

Goro comes back to himself, releasing Akira’s hand as if burned. Before Akira can do anything, Akechi runs out of Leblanc, leaving behind his still warm cup of coffee. Akira follows out the door but Akechi is out of sight by the time he steps outside, Akira sighs and heads back inside, resolving to drink the coffee himself - it’d be a shame to let his brew go to waste. Akira sits in the chair Akechi had vacated, drinking the cup left behind in his haste. He texts Akechi, thankful he was able to get his number before today.

Akira: Where r u? I just wanna help.

Akira waits for Akechi to respond, glancing at his phone’s clock in between taking sips of the cooling cup, letting it warm his hands and insides while he shudders at the remembered feeling of Akechi’s freezing hand on his wrist. Finally, just as Akira finishes the cup left behind, his phone buzzes in his hand. He glances down to see that Akechi has finally responded.

Akechi: You cannot help me, Kurusu. Don’t even bother looking for me, it was a mistake coming here today.

….

Akechi: Also, your grammar is poor.

Akira: Damnit, Akechi! You need help, tell me where you are so I can help you!

Akira stands, ready to do whatever he needs to in order to save a teammate, it doesn’t matter he blackmailed his way onto the team. Nor does it matter that Akechi plans to kill him, all he wants to do is to help him. Akira places the cup into the sink after placing the phone in his pocket, washing it quickly before placing it in the rack to dry along with the others placed in there an hour before. He wipes down the bar, letting the closing list run through his head. The routine is calming even as Akira’s nerves feel like a tripwire. Akira jumps at feeling the buzz coming from his phone.

Akechi: No.

Akira: Akechi…

Akechi: No.

Akira sighs and locks the door to Leblanc before heading up to bed.

The next morning on the train to school he hears whispers.

“Did you hear they found Akechi’s body? It looked like he slit his wrists before letting himself fall onto a steel beam.”

Akira hears a horrified gasp, not realizing it came from his own mouth instead of someone else’s. He gets off the train and the school day passes in a blur. That night he goes to the spot that Goro’s body was found, Akira swallows a sedative and as it begins to go into effect, lets himself fall onto the same spike Goro had only hours before.


End file.
